


傳教士

by lala60331



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala60331/pseuds/lala60331
Summary: 現pa3/13追記：這篇文寫於000前，與000毫無關聯，僅是失樂園和空蒼1的衍生





	傳教士

桑德楓於十七年前的聖誕夜降生。他的父親或許是出海貿易的外國商人，或許是遊走街頭的落魄畫家，答案對誰都不具備意義。  
十三歲前的日子，那時他常可見母親與不同男人睡在一起。鄰里都知道這對母子的家經常有陌生男人出入，沒有一個孩子願意做桑德楓的玩伴。  
這個女人算不上美麗，也不是個聰明人，在任何地方都可能偶遇如此的平凡女子，不同的是貧窮使她拋棄了貞操觀念。十三歲後，她染了病，沒多久就死了。紳士們恥於描述這類疾病。  
沒有足夠的錢去安葬她，桑德楓找上了附近的教會。面目慈善的修女一聽到女人的死因，立刻變了臉色，連打帶罵的把少年轟走。  
死去的妓女同其子被神拒之門外，桑德楓垂頭喪氣的倚著冰涼的鐵門。他聽到一連串沈穩的腳步聲，接著有人拍了拍他的肩。來人的聲音如天使的福音一般悅耳，那天他首次覺得世界上可能存在上帝。

路西菲爾是名傳教士，他背負著將上帝的恩典傳到世界各地的使命。四年作為一個地方的任期，這裡貧民窟中的教會不是他服務過的第一個據點，亦不是最後一個。  
他有著和這敗破教堂不相稱的姿容。高挑英挺的身軀被安置在深色的西服中，嘴角勾起的弧度給人成熟的印象。可你又猜不透他的年齡，他那罕見的慈悲寬厚不像後天習得，而是與生俱來。十年前或百年前，路西菲爾面上掛的也該是同樣的笑。  
不知是透過怎樣的手法說服了教會的其他人，路西菲爾告訴桑德楓，你的母親將在三天後安葬於教會所管理的墓園。同時他也向鎮上的孤兒院打聽，可桑德楓十三歲了，這個國家的孩子們童年只到十一二歲，十三歲該是工作的年齡。  
母親的葬禮是由路西菲爾主持的，沒有別人。工人掘起泥土掩蓋棺木時，這名傳教士告訴他，希望桑德楓能接受洗禮，待在教會。路西菲爾會教授他一切關於主無私的愛，若桑德楓願意，將他看作父親或兄長亦無妨。  
路西菲爾安慰哭泣的他，他不敢說出口，這並非哀悼亡母的淚水，而是喜悅至極的淚水。

每個夜晚，路西菲爾給他講聖經故事，桑德楓做出一幅認真的模樣，似懂非懂，盯著路西菲爾翻著書頁的手。  
「上帝是獨一無二的真神，他創造了宇宙萬物。」  
桑德楓點頭，這是一雙建築了自己世界的手。成年人的手寬大的多，纖長有力而骨節分明，與自己的手截然不同。  
那晚他夢到本該在教堂後安眠的母親，原來他的母親是處女懷胎的聖母瑪麗亞，遠渡重洋的上帝現在要尋回自己的兒子了。

桑德楓問過路西菲爾，為什麼選擇離開家鄉，在世界各處漂泊。難道您沒有父親，沒有母親，沒有好友——沒有愛人嗎？  
路西菲爾摸了摸桑德楓的頭，這少年十五歲了，比第一次見面時要高許多，可還是個孩子。  
「聖經中提到，耶和華不是特定群族的上帝，而是全人類的上帝。我愛著我的家人，如同愛著造物主所造的其他人。」  
他明白路西菲爾是普照大地的光，眾人敬愛他。可桑德楓卻是地上的人們中最自私的一個，他希望聖光只籠罩自己一人。

桑德楓終究沒有成為一名神職人員。十七歲時他搬出教會，在附近租了店面，經營一間不大的咖啡廳。路西菲爾時常都會前來點一杯咖啡。每到這個時候，桑德楓便關上大門，暫停營業，兩人一同享受共飲咖啡的時間。  
隨著年歲增長，他越是無法單純把路西菲爾視作類似養父的角色，當然這樣的成分是存在的。更多的是崇拜，信仰一樣的關係。還有隱藏在內心深處，無法出口的罪惡情感，聖德芬預計守著這個秘密直到入土。  
四年的期限將近，路西菲爾即將前往另一個貧窮的國家，那裡也有著許多可憐的生命需要救助。他和桑德楓提過兩人一起離開的可能性，卻被回絕了。日子過去，他對路西菲爾卑賤的愛戀只增不減，要斷絕如此罪孽唯一的方式是不再見面。

傳教士離開的時候，人們到港口送他。桑德楓沒有去，他試著想像那樣的畫面，路西菲爾對每個人揮手道別，可把自己置於人群中使聖德芬感到違和，同樣的微笑同樣的溫柔，那是神愛世人的愛，神竟是如此殘酷。  
他還是不信耶和華，耶和華之於他只是個象徵符號，哪怕每日祈禱亦不見形影。桑德楓十七歲，他的上帝只有一個，那可能是出於童年欠缺的父親角色，空泛精神世界的偶像崇拜。  
然而，一個虔誠的信徒不會對高不可攀的神抱以凡俗的情愛，這無疑是莫大的不敬。  
他想要自己不再愛路西菲爾，才往無神論者的路上踏出幾步，卻不由自主跪下來膜拜他。於是，他只好轉而憎惡褻瀆上帝的自己。


End file.
